Warriors: Shadowstorm's quest (Discontinued)
by Endergirl00
Summary: After the tragic death of Voidstar, Shadowstorm is determined to find this murderous cat and complete a prophecy that Voidstar has given her. Now she will be on a quest where no cat has ever gone before, and learn things no Warrior should learn.
1. Alliances

Alliances

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** EmberStar- ginger tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** FireBurst-flame colored tom with ginger patches, twin brother of Fireblaze

**Warriors:**

Shadowstorm **apprentice:** Galaxypaw-black she-cat with bright orange stripes and scarred left eye

Sunheart **apprentice:** Brightpaw-bright yellow tom

Fireblaze **apprentice:** Waterpaw-flame colored tom with ginger patches, twin brother of Fireburst

Leafheart-white she-cat with dyed green ear tip, tail tip, and socks

SparkStripe-tabby tom with frizzy pelt

LongWhisker **apprentice:** Stonepaw- black tabby tom with long whiskers

Whitepelt- white she-cat

Swiftclaw- white tom with blue eyes

Brownfur- longed fur brown tom

Whitefang **apprentice:** Flashpaw- ginger and white handsom tom with large fangs.

**Apprentices:**

Galaxypaw- black tom with different colored patches

Waterpaw- bluish-grey she-cat with green eyes

Stonepaw- grey handsome tom

Brightpaw- white tom with ginger patches

Flashpaw- brown and white tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Bouldertail- longed hair grey tom

**Queens with Kits:**

Orchidtail-brown she-cat **Kits:** Hazelkit-brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Jewelpelt- white ginger she-cat with shiny pelt **Kits:** Rosekit brown she-cat with black spots, Mousekit- white ginger tom

**Elders:**

Poppyleaf- dark grey she-cat

Mudfoot-brown tom with black socks

_**WindClan**_

**Leader:** Breezestar-light grey she-cat and blue eyes

**Deputy:** Largeclaw- large broad shouldered brown tom with large claws

**Warriors: **

Snowdash- white she-cat with grey spots

Earthlight **apprentice:** Grasspaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Brokentail- black tabby tom with long tail

Mountainheart- large light brown and white tom with brown eyes

Mossfur- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedpelt- light brown she-cat with black spots

Greytail- long haired grey tom with blue eyes

Ashclaw **apprentice:** Birdpaw- black and grey tom with broad shoulders

Icepelt- light grey she-cat with white chest

**Aprentices:**

Birdpaw- brown tabby tom

Grasspaw- tabby she-cat with white patches

Fernpaw- tabby tom with white socks

**Medicine Cat:**

Greystream **Apprentice:** Fernpaw- small brown tom with long wavy tail

**Queens:**

TabbyJay-brown and white she-cat **Kits: **Bushkit- brown tom, Wingkit- light brown she-cat with white patches

Dawnpelt-dark grey she-cat with brown eyes **Kits:** Daisykit brown she-cat with green eyes, Rockkit dark grey tabby tom, Flowerkit light brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Elders:**

Oakfur- brown tom

Sandtail-ginger tabby she-cat

Sweetwing-white she-cat with lost teeth

**_RiverClan_**

**Leader: **Silverstar- white she-cat with light grey chest hair

**Deputy: **Dreamheart- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Dewheart-greyish blue tom with green eyes

Splashtail-dark brown tabby tom

Rainclaw **apprentice:** Badgerpaw-light grey tom with broad shoulders and blue eyes

Lightsky-white and light grey she-cat

Wetfur- brown and grey mossy pelt

Birchclaw-longed limb tabby tom

Blackear –black tom with large ears and brown eyes

Silverheart- shiny white she-cat with golden-like patches, soon to be Queen

Whitewhisker **apprentice:** Thornpaw- white mossy tom with silky-like whiskers

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw-smoky black tom with blue eyes

Badgerpaw –dark grey and light grey tom with long claws

Berrypaw-tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Lionfoot **apprentice:** Berrypaw-large grey tom with large paws.

**Queens:**

Goldenpelt-white tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger patches **Kits:** Rubykit-ginger and brown she-cat, Treekit-dark brown tom with mossy pelt

**Elders:**

Jayfur-long haired brown tom, grey eyes

Whiteeye-tabby tom with white eyes, born blind

_**Shadowclan**_

**Leader:** Swiftstar- large light grey tom with long tail

**Deputy: **Ashclaw **apprentice:** Pinepaw-black tom with grey spots and green eyes

**Warriors:**

Roseclaw **apprentice:** Shadowpaw: dark grey she-cat

Wildwind **apprentice:** Riverpaw- light tabby tom

Pebblestone -brown tom with white sock

Mothwhisker - brown she-cat with long whiskers

Lostclaw** apprentice:** Duskpaw- large black tom with white chest hair, one paw has missing claws

Feathercloud- white tortoiseshell she-cat, soon to be Queen

Rocktail **apprentice: **Skypaw- large dark grey tom with green eyes

Dewheart **apprentice:** Riverpaw- grey she-cat with white patches

**Apprentices:**

Stealthpaw-long haired white tom

Duskpaw- dark grey tom with black spots

Shadowpaw- black tom with long legs

Pinepaw- light brown tabby tom

Skypaw- greyish blue she-cat

Riverpaw- ginger she-cat with long tail

**Medicine Cat:**

Winterstep: snowy white she-cat

**Queens:**

Willowfur- brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches

Skyheart- white tortoiseshell she-cat with long tail

**Elders:**

Greyear- long hair dark grey tom, one ear is lighter grey than the other

Brokenface- brown and white blind tom, with one lost eye

Littletail- black she-cat with white chest hair, very small tail

_**Cats outside Clans:**_

Crystal-beautiful white she-cat with gold patches and long tail, rumored to have wings

Owl- brown slim tom with white patches

Dark- large broad shouldered tom with scars and wounds


	2. Chapter 1

Alliances

**If you haven't read the first story, then you might not understand this story. click this link to read the 1st book!**** story/story_ ?storyid=9893689&chapter=1**

Shadowstorm got up padded toward the hole and collected her freshkill. She glanced back Sunning Rocks before returning to her camp. As she reached the ravine, she heard a yowl from a distance. She dropped her prey and dashed toward. She spotted Sparkstripe, Brownfur, and Longwhisker. Their fur bristling at two strange cats. One however was smaller than the other.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Brownfur.

"We mean no harm, we want to join your clan." Meowed the small cat nervously.

Shadowstorm realized one of the cats was Roseclaw!

"Roseclaw what are you doing here?" Meowed Shadowstorm.

"We want to join ThunderClan." Meowed Roseclaw

"Go back to ShadowClan!" retorted Sparkstripe.

"We decided to leave." Meowed Roseclaw "Shadowpaw and I realize that ShadowClan is not where we belong."

Shadowstorm stared at Roseclaw then at Shadowpaw. Then she whispered something in Brownfur's ear.

"We should take them to Emberstar." Meowed ShadowStorm. "She might know what to do."

Brownfur gestured with his tail for the two cats to follow him. Sparkstripe and Longwhisker behind them and Shadowstorm ahead. When they reached the ravine, she picked up her prey and entered the camp. She placed her prey in the pile and stared at the entrance of the camp.

"Where have you been Shadowstorm?" meowed Galaxypaw.

Shadowstorm didn't answer. Instead, she pointed with her tail at the incoming patrol. The warriors who were sharing tongues together looking at the two new cats.

"Emberstar." Meowed Longwhisker. "Emberstar these two cats are here to see you."

EmberStar jumped onto of the High rock. Fireburst who also came to join her.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Emberstar.

"We...came here to join ThunderClan." Meowed Roseclaw.

"Maybe we should also let a badger join ThunderClan!" meowed Sunheart briskly.

"You should not be here and you have no point to join ThunderClan. Go back to where you were from."

"But our Clan does horrible things!" meowed Shadowpaw. "They lie and kill with no pity."

Shadowstorm padded forward a little, staring at Emberstar.

"We should give them a chance Emberstar. They could be different."

"ShadowClan warriors will never learn!" meowed Brownfur.

Emberstar paused and Shadowstorm stared at Roseclaw and the apprentice.

"We will have this discussion at the next Gathering. But for now they cannot stay here. Perhaps somewhere else away from ThunderClan territory." Meowed Emberstar.

"And if what these two cats say is true, then maybe they could join ThunderClan." Added Fireburst.

Whitefang, SunHeart, Brownfur, take these cats away from our territory and make sure they don't come back yet." Meowed Fireburst.

Shadowstorm watch Roseclaw and Shadowpaw leave the camp along with another patrol. She padded toward the warriors den and curled herself up hiding her nose with her long thin tail. That night once she was asleep all her visions were becoming as one. The attack of the strange cat, the death of Voidstar, and Voidstar's attacker. _Who would attack Voidstar, and why?_ Then she woke up, she realize the moon was still high up and all the warriors were asleep. She silently padded outside and left the camp. she raced across the forest floor, staring at the moon behind the leaves and branches, until she came to a small moorland. She ran up to meet the top of the hill and stare at the stars of Silverpelt. Then she lay down. Her paws tucked under her chest, and she stared up. Her scarred eye glowing dimly in the night sky. Then the stars began to move. And a cat came before her. It was Voidstar.

"greetings Shadowstorm." Meowed Voidstar.

"Voidstar, I'm...so sorry. It's my fault you had to join StarClan!" meowed Shadowstorm.

"Nothing is your fault, you had a vision and that's all you saw." Meowed Voidstar

"Why have you come to me?" meowed Shadowstorm.

"Trouble is coming, and the four Clans are in grave danger. The cat in your vision is the cause. He is what's left...of BloodClan."

_A dark rouge will destroy the Clans, beware!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chapter is short, and that I haven't posted for a while, but here you go!**

From returning from the moorland, Shadowstorm, Leafheart, Sunheart, and other warriors were chosen to come to the next Gathering. Shadowstorm looked down at her paws while she padded with the other warriors. Thinking about the prophecy Voidstar has sent her. _A dark rouge will destroy the Clan, beware! _Then she stopped, her eyes widened. She shivered and her tailed twitch. She was having another vision. She couldn't see anything but cats quarreling and yelling.

"She is a curse!" one cat yelled

"She's the reason he's dead!" another yelled.

Then her vision faded and she was back in the forest.

"Are you alright Shadowstorm?" meowed Sunheart.

"I'm...fine."Mumbled Shadowstorm.

"I know you well enough, when you mumble you're hiding something" meowed Sunheart smiling.

Shadowstorm stopped to explain what happened when she left at night and went to the moorland and how she received a prophecy from Voidstar. And she told him about the vision she just had. Sunheart's smile disappeared and he looked at the Silverpelt then back at Shadowstorm.

"No one has had a prophecy like that since Tigerstar's kin first received it." Meowed Sunheart. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know, give me some time to think." Meowed Shadowstorm.

As the ThunderClan warriors made their way to Fourtrees. All the other Clans were there. Swiftstar of ShadowClan, Silverstar of RiverClan, and Breezestar of WindClan. The three leaders stood strong on the top of the Great Rock. Shadowstorm was able to spot Swiftstar lashing his tail impatiently.

"You're late ThunderClan!" snorted Swiftstar.

"Where is Voidstar?" meowed Breezestar.

"We will explain more now. I think ThunderClan should start." Meowed Emberstar.

"Voidstar has lost his final life. Shadowstorm and Leafheart found him dead at Highstones. Leafheart also said that Shadowstorm might had a vision of it as well. But Thunderclan stood vigil for Voidstar, and our clan is still strong. And our new deputy is Fireburst." Meowed Emberstar.

A couple of cats gasped and some of them mumbled but it was too far for Shadowstorm to hear. Then one cat spoke up. It was the same cat that had quarreled with Voidstar about Shadowstorm's other vision, Earthlight.

"That mouse-brained Shadowstorm is a curse on this forest!" yelled Earthlight.

"She's the reason Voidstar is dead!" another cat yelled.

"You're the mouse-brained! Shadowstorm didn't kill anyone!" It was Leafheart's voice who stood up to protect her friend.

"All she had was a vision. Even if she didn't have the power to see into the future, it still could have happened!" Sunheart spoke up.

"Earthlight Silence!" yelled Breezestar.

The quarreling ended with a hiss from Earthlight to Shadowstorm. All Shadowstorm did was flick her tail.

"I shall speak now." Meowed Silverstar

"RiverClan has grown strong, however ShadowClan has killed two of our warriors in RiverClan territory!

Gasps filled the air, but yowls of protest came from ShadowClan.

"You're the one who killed two of our warriors!" meowed Swiftstar.

"That's enough!" meowed Emberstar. "is this gathering going to be about who murdered who? look at the sky, StarClan is angry."

Shadowstorm looked up to see a large cloud cover the moon, hiding its white glow. Then Shadowstorm realized that the gathering was over. Emberstar leaped down from the Great Rock and signalled with her tail for her warriors to follow.


	4. Chapter 3

Alliances

Shadowstorm couldn't sleep that night she kept thinking about the prophecy Voidstar has sent her. _I'll go now. _She got up and slowly left the warriors den, she raced toward the ravine but was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you going Shadowstorm?" meowed Leafheart.

Shadowstorm explained to Leafheart about the visions and the prophecy and how they were both linked.

"And now you're going to find this cat?" meowed Leafheart

"Yes, that's right." Meowed Shadowstorm

"How do you know where he is?"

"Owl knows, he told us when we were patrolling near TwoLeg place." Meowed Shadowstorm.

"What are you guys talking about?" a new voice spoke up.

It was Sunheart, he looked confused and tired.

"I'm going to find him." Meowed Shadowstorm.

"If you're going I'm coming with you." Meowed Leafheart.

"I have to do this alone Leafheart."

"You won't last long by yourself out there!" pointed out Leafheart.

"I'll come to." Meowed Sunheart.

"You can't come Sunheart, you need to tell the others where we went." Meowed Shadowstorm.

"Come back soon wont you both?" meowed Sunheart.

"We will Sunheart" meowed Leafheart.

The two cats took off racing toward TwoLeg place. They stopped at the edge of Tree Cut place waiting to see if Owl was there. He was padding along on the side of Thunderpath.

"Owl!" yelled Shadowstorm.

"What are you both doing here?" meowed Owl.

"We need your help. Remember when you told us about that cat who always walks in the forest? We have to find him, he's plotting something." Meowed Shadowstorm.

"I know where he lives." Meowed Owl "But it's at the other side of the house folk nests."

"Well then will go there." Meowed Leafheart.

The three cats padded along the side of the Thunderpath, the moon was going down a small rays of sunlight were glowing dull on their faces. Shadowstorm stared at the endless rows of Twoleg nests, all with different shapes and colors. A Twoleg popped out in one of the houses stretching their arms and opening their jaws. Soon the sun was up. The cats went through a small garden in one of the Twoleg nests.

"Hungry?" meowed Owl.

"A bit." Meowed Shadowstorm.

"Watch this! Twolegs can't get enough of me." Meowed Owl.

Owl padded up toward the house with a large wooden square. He started yowling loud and Shadowstorms ears were up. A Twoleg came out of it throwing something at Owl. Then closed the large wooden square loudly.

"I see that they can't get enough of your yowling." Meowed Leafheart.

Leafheart and Shadowstorm both let out a _mrrow _of laughter. Owl just glanced angrily at the door giving it a hiss.

"Let me show you how it's really done." Meowed Leafheart.

Leafheart got into a hunters crouch and started stalking toward a small garden bird pecking on the grass. then she leaped and with a swift blow with her paw, the bird was dead.

"Have some." Mumbled Leafheart holding her freshkill proudly.

Shadowstorm took a two big bites from the bird. Then Owl bit into it slowly taking in the taste.

"It's great!" meowed Owl. "I should try this more often."

"We should keep moving." Meowed Shadowstorm.

The three cats jumped over the fence into the new garden. Leafheart and Shadowstorm looked at the strange trinkets Twoleg's left in their mini forests. One of the nests had a golden cobweb dome containing a small yellow bird inside.

"What's that?" meowed Leafheart pointing with her tail.

"Those housefolk don't always keep cats and dogs as pets. They also keep birds.

"Why is it in a golden cobweb?" meowed Shadowstorm.

"That's no golden cobweb! Thats a birdcage!" meowed Owl giving a small _mrrow_ of laughter.

Shadowstorm slowly padded toward the so called _birdcage _and stared at the yellow bird. Shadowstorm leaped on top of it vigorously to break the golden bars.

"Stop that! You will attract housefolk here!" yelled Owl panickly.

"Shadowstorm saw a twoleg kit come out of the nest and grab Shadowstorm. Petting Shadowstorm and squeezing her.

"Let go of me Twoleg!" yelled Shadowstorm.

She hissed and clawed the Twoleg's face, the Twoleg dropped her and Shadowstorm landed on all fours staring at the Twoleg kit cry and yowl in pain and run inside the nest.

"We need to go now." Meowed Owl.

The three cats ran and jumped over the fence and went back toward the Thunderpath. Dashing fast until the previous nest was out of sight. They stopped, Leafheart and Shadowstorm panted. And Shadowstorm licked her black coat and swiped a paw over her scarred eye.

"This is the nest." Meowed Owl. "This is where he lives."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I havent updated in a while :/ but here it is :D**

Shadowstorm stared at the Twoleg nest, the she rested her gaze on Leafheart then to Owl.

"We have to go in the back." Meowed Owl. "Then the housefolk would let us in."

They padded around the Twoleg nest and entered the garden, the approached a large wooden door with patterns on it. Owl started to unsheathe his claws and scratch against the door and yowl. Suddenly an elderly Twoleg appeared from the door and Owl purred and rested his muzzle on the Twoleg. The elderly Twoleg picked up Shadowstorm and Leafheart and put them inside the Twoleg nest. Shadowstorm meowed in protest being held by a Twoleg, then she was put down on the ground and the Twoleg shut the door.

"This is one my favorite nests to visit" meowed Owl.

The nest was felt warm, inside there was all sorts of Twoleg charms and trinkets all in different sizes. The Twoleg then sat on a large soft nest staring at a black box with moving pictures on it. Shadowstorm spotted two other cats. One sitting near the Twoleg on the and on a window platform basking him or herself in the sun.

"Who are they?"Meowed Leafheart.

"That's Frosty and Rose, they also like to live here as well." Meowed Owl.

The cat that was sitting on the large nest, woke up and jumped off to greet Owl.

"Hey Owl!" meowed the cat.

"Hi Rose." Meowed Owl.

The cat had a dark brown tabby pelt and green eyes and a collar with spikes on them. The other cat that was sitting near the window platform sat up straight and cleaned his grey and white fur.

"Who are those two cats? I've never seen them here." Meowed Rose.

"This is Shadowstorm and Leafheart, they're looking for Dark."

"Too bad, he left to do a quick errand. But you can meet Skittles." Meowed Rose.

"Who's Skittles?" meowed Shadowstorm tilting her head.

"Dark's mate." Frosty spoke up.

"She lives upstairs taken care of Sweety and Coral." Meowed Rose.

"Who are they?" meowed Leafheart.

"Her little scraps of fur that's what!" teased Rose.

"Can we meet her?" meowed Shadowstorm.

"Dark hates in when cats meet Skittles alone." Meowed Owl twitching his back.

"He wont be back for a while, and if he's here we wont tell him you're here." Meowed Frosty.

Owl sighed and waved his tail for Leafheart and Shadowstorm to follow, as the approached a slope with even steps that makes it easy to run up. As they made their way up, Owl entered a different room with a square nest, on top of it was a cat with a light brown pelt with two kits, about three moons old.

"Hey there Skittles!" meowed Owl.

"Owl your back." Meowed Skittles. "Who have you brought?"

"It's ok these are my friends, Shadowstorm and Leafheart." Meowed Owl pointing with his tail.

Skittle's kits stared at Shadowstorm and Leafheart, giving squeaks of joy.

"Skittles what with the black cat's eye?" meowed one of the kits.

Shadowstorm studied her paws thinking the conversation wasn't directly to her.

"It's ok, I get that a lot from kits." Meowed Shadowstorm trying to hide her scarred eye with her long black tail.

"Come meet my kits" meowed Skittles, giving swift licks to her kits.

Shadowstorm and Leafheart jumped on the large square thing, it was soft and more comfortable than the moss she slept on, she approached the kits sniffing them.

"They're beautiful." Meowed Leafheart.

"The one with dark brown pelt is Sweety and the one with the light brown pelt is Coral." Meowed Skittles.

"Leafheart and I will call them Sweetkit and Coralkit." Meowed Shadowstorm.

"I love that even better" meowed Skittles

Sweetkit and Coralkit meowed and bounced in joy meowing the name Sweetkit and Coralkit over and over. Suddenly a large cat with broad shoulders appeared, he had scratches all over his body, his amber eyes glowed vibrantly.

"What are you doing here Owl?" he growled

"I-I'm sorry Da-"

"I don't care!" meowed the cat

"What are you doing with my kits?" he growled louder.

"Dark they did nothing, they were only looking at my kits." Meowed Skittles.

"They could've hurt you Skittles!" he meowed, the cat called Dark.

"We mean no harm, we were only looking for someone." Meowed Leafheart.

"Get out now" grumbled Dark.

Shadowstorm, Leafheart, and Owl jumped off the large soft nest, and padded out of the room. Dark gave a small hiss when they padded across him. Dark waved his tail to speak to Owl. Shadowstorm and Leafheart stood a couple of fox-lengths away from them as they mumbled something.

"If you want to be a warrior of BloodClan you have to start obeying you're leader!" meowed Dark.

"I understand Dark." Meowed Owl looking down at his paws in shame.

"Leave now." Commanded Dark.

Owl padded quickly over to Shadowstorm and Leafheart, looking back to the Dark as he stalked into the room Skittles was in.

"What was that all about?" meowed Shadowstorm.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Meowed Owl.

"No it's not! He just said your part of BloodClan!" meowed Leafheart

**Uh oh D:**


	6. Chapter 5

Shadowstorm and Leafheart stared at Owl at shock. Dark then reappeared stalking across Shadowstorm and Leafheart. He gave a sharp glance at Shadowstorm, his gaze was aggressive. _Where have I seen him before?_

"Wait!" called Shadowstorm. "Are you leader of BloodClan?"

Dark ignored Shadowstorm's question and continued stalking down the stairs. "Why do you care?" he muttered.

Shadowstorm's back twitched in fear and looked at Owl for an answer.

"He is, and Skittles is his deputy." meowed Owl.

"But doesn't Skittles has kits to care for?" meowed Leafheart tilting her head in confusion.

"She may look innocent and shy but she's a real fighter! I've seen her take down two cats twice her size!" meowed Owl.

"Well Shadowstorm what do you expect to do now?" mumbled Leafheart.

Shadowstorm took a long pause trying to find the right answer, how can she stop a clan from taking over the forest?

"The answer will come eventually, but for now, let's eat!" spoke up Owl.

Shadowstorm heard a bell ring, a similar sound to those bells kittypets wear. Owl dashed down toward the sound of the bell and Skittles and her two kits, Coralkit and Sweetkit bouncing in joy toward the sound as well. Leafheart nudged Shadowstorm's shoulder to join them as they padded to the sound as well. Large bowls were placed on the floor from the eldery Twoleg. They were wet pieces of freshkill and had a delicious scent to it. Shadowstorm spot Frosty and Rose devouring the food madly and Dark taken slow bites from another bowl. Shadowstorm padded up to one of the bowls staring at the food.

"It tasted better than it looks" mumbled Owl his mouth filled with it "I think house folk call it Wet food."

Shadowstorm took a sniff, then a few licks, then started to chew. A different taste than the freshkill she always eat. Leafheart was also enjoying it.

All the cats were asleep, most were sleeping on the large nest the Twolegs sat on to watch a black box. But Leafheart and Shadowstorm sat on the platform staring at the window, looking at the stars of Silverpelt.

"Do you think Sunheart and the rest are ok without us?" meowed Leafheart

"I don't know." meowed Shadowstorm

Shadowstorm was mostly concerned about Fireblaze, the one she loved, what would he be thinking with Shadowstorm and Leafheart gone to fulfill a prophecy. Shadowstorm pushed away all her thoughts and rested her head on her paws and her long black tail dangling. Her orange striped gleamed in the starlight. Soon she fell asleep. Shadowstorm woke up when she heard a door unlock, the elderly Twoleg was opening the door that Shadowstorm, Leafheart, and Owl entered.

"Wake up Leafheart! The door is open!" meowed Shadowstorm. She jumped off the platform and dashed toward the exit, breathing in the fresh morning air. Leafheart followed close behind but other cats stayed inside. Skittles and Dark and their two cheerful kits came out playing in the grass and nibbling their tails. Shadowstorm heard Dark mumble something to Skittles.

"I'll be back as soon as I can my love. I have to tend to BloodClan for a while." whispered Dark

"Come back soon Ok?" meowed Skittles.

"If anything goes wrong, tell me alright?"

"I promise Dark." meowed Skittles giving a swift lick on Dark's ear.

Dark padded toward the fence looking back at Skittles then jumping over the fence then disappeared.

Shadowstorm was about to pad toward Leafheart when a voice called her name.

"Leafheart, Shadowstorm can you come here please?" Yelled Skittles.

Shadowstorm padded toward Skittles with Leafheart behind her.

"Can you tend to my kits for a while? I need to do something quick." Meowed Skittles

"Sure when will yo-"

"Thanks!" meowed Skittles interrupting Leafheart and dashing toward the fence Dark has climbed over.

"Maybe she cant stay away from Dark!" meowed Leafheart.

"You should have heard him sound so innocent before he left!" meowed Shadowstorm.

They both let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, and Coralkit and Sweetkit _mrrowed_ as well. It was only short when a cat pounced on Leafheart pinning her to the ground. And clawing her belly, but not deep enough. Leafheart lay motionless but breathing. Shadowstorm stared in shock when she realized who it was...Skittles.

**Things are now getting serious :O**


End file.
